Pepper Doesn't Get Jealous
by roxxanneryann16
Summary: This is my first story published on Fanfiction. Tony wants to be with Pepper but he is too scared to tell her his true feelings. He decides the best way to win her is to make her come to him through jealousy. It doesn't go as planned but when does it ever when it comes to Pepper and Tony. *Not explicit. Only rated T to be on the safe side.*


This is a short story I wrote a long time ago. I have been wanting to publish a story on here for a long time. Please be kind in your feedback.

Copyright: I do not own Iron Man

* * *

Tony thinks if he makes Pepper jealous she will come to him and admit that she likes him but he still ends up going to her every time. He gets what he thinks is a girlfriend and lets her stay at his place to speed up the process of making Pepper jealous. He doesn't realize that to Pepper it looks like he moved on but that he can't change his ways. He tries to get her to either make a move on him or announce her feelings for him but the only time he gets a response is when he kisses her.

The girlfriend thinks he is going to propose when she finds a diamond engagement ring. She feels threatened by Pepper so before she goes to tell Tony that her answer is yes, she goes to the red head. She feels satisfaction when Pepper goes even paler and gets this horrified look over her features. She tells her that she would like her to leave so she can celebrate with Tony. Pepper gathers all of her stuff and goes home for the rest of the day since there is really nothing else she needs to be doing.

The girlfriend goes down to Tony's workshop and since she doesn't know the code she knocks on the glass door. She can see him glance at her and then say something. The door automatically slides open by itself and she walks in. Tony immediately knows something is amiss because his 'girlfriend' never comes down here and he likes it that way. He sees a glint of something sparkly and follows it. He immediately recognizes the ring on her finger. He stumbles backward in shock at seeing his mother's ring on the whore's finger. She thinks he is just in shock that she found it before he could officially propose so she goes on to tell him that her answer is yes and that they need to start planning immediately. He finally gets his brain to start working and while she is distracted he storms up to her. He immediately screams why the fuck are you wearing this and proceeds to yank it off so hard he scrapes her knuckle and almost breaks her wrist. She gives a cry of pain but he ignores her.

He tells her to get all of her stuff and get out of his house. She storms upstairs and begins packing and then places everything in the trunk of her car that is waiting near the front door. She sneaks back downstairs after taking off her heels and realizes he left the door open. He is sitting hunched over some piece of technology with the music blasting. She sees the ring right behind him on one of his desks. She quietly sneaks up and grabs it and immediately turns on her heels and starts for the stairs. She trips halfway up and curses softly. She thinks Tony won't be able to hear her because of the music and she doesn't see Dummy perk up and point his arm at her. Tony turns around and sees her and then he notices he is missing his ring. He shouts hey give me my ring back. She sprints the rest of the way up and he follows her. She knows she can't get to her car fast enough so she heads for the master bathroom. She tells him through the door that if he breaks the door down she will flush his ring down the toilet. He panics and tries to figure out what to do. He asks Jarvis where Pepper has gone off to because he doesn't see her or her stuff anywhere in his living room. Jarvis tells him that Pepper went home early. He is surprised by this but puts it to the back of his head for now.

He goes downstairs and puts his Iron Man suit on to impatient to drive one of his cars. As he leaves he finally notices that it is raining outside. He zooms off to Pepper's apartment at top speed. As he knocks on the door he takes his whole helmet off. She answers after a moment and is clearly surprised to see him. He can barely get out the words he is so angry and upset. He tells her that she took the ring and won't give it back. She gets dressed and they head back to the mansion. She tells him to open all of the doors on her car while she waits under the awning. He does and then she tells him to take out the entire luggage and dump it on the wet pavement and grass. He even goes so far as to trample some of it with his boots into the mud and leave the car doors open.

They both go back to the bathroom door and Pepper tells Tony to wait for her signal to knock down the door. She tells the woman to look out the window and when they hear her walk over she gives the signal. The door goes down and before the woman can do anything Tony has both of her arms behind her and Pepper has the antique ring.

They kick her out and Tony makes Pepper stay over. They both feel uncomfortable about staying in the bed that he shared with his ex, so they stay in the guestroom that Pepper sometimes uses. Pepper shucks a tank top and shorts on while Tony slips on a pair of flannel pants not wanting to make Pepper too uncomfortable since he usually slept in the nude or some very tight boxer shorts. They ended up completely wrapped around each other and Pepper's tank top was pushed all the way under her breasts.

Tony woke up first and just watched her. Then he went down to the workshop to grab a bunch of heavy duty tools and took out his anger and frustration and stupidity out on the bed. They went through this heartache for nothing, he should have just told her he loved her. Pepper woke up when the bed split in half and crashed to the floor. She walked slowly to the entrance of his bedroom. She immediately noticed what he had done and was still doing. They ordered a new bed that day that was to be delivered that night while some movers came and took the old bed away. Life had a funny way of bringing you to the place you should have been all along.


End file.
